You Can't Pull One On The Marauders
by showstopper92
Summary: Sirius was quicker than Voldemort and got to the Potters first, now Remus James and Sirius are more determined than ever to stop Voldemort once and for all. it just goes to show that you can't pull a fast one on a the Marauders. A Marauders Tale.BACK ON!
1. Reveals and Hiding

It was a dark and stormy Halloween night in Godric's Hollow and Lilly was trying to calm her small toddler.

"Shh Harry hush baby it's okay" Lilly cooed bouncing her son on her hip. There was a loud crackle in the living room and her husband James had come out of the fire place from the Auror Office at the ministry.

James walked over to his small family and gave Harry a kiss on the top of his head and Lilly a strong passionate one on the lips. for the first time since the storm started Harry smiled through his tears.

"Long day?" Lilly asked after taking a breath.

"Yep, how bout you?" James motioned towards his son.

"Oh yes, Harry hasn't stopped crying ever since the storm started up" she glanced at the child in her arms and finally realized he was no longer upset. "Well….. he was upset before you got home!" Lilly joked.

"Well I guess I'm just that awesome right Prongslet?" he asked ruffling the boy's long jet black hair. Harry giggled and held out his arms. James merely laughed and took him from his mother's grasp and held him close, knowing even though he looked okay he still wasn't too happy about the storm.

"I'm going to start up dinner, anything you're in the mood for?" Lilly asked heading to the kitchen

"Anything's fine, oh and before I forget Padfoot and Moony are coming over for dinner." He called after his wife

"You mean like they do EVERY night?" Lilly chuckled "honestly why don't they just move in we have the room and it would be so much easier to see them"

"Hey that's not a bad idea! How about we tell them at dinner tonight?"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute, I was joking, I love them both to death but one marauder and marauder Jr is more than enough living in one household " Lilly brandished a long wooden spoon

"Oh come on please! It would be so much fun to all be living together again and Harry already sees them as uncles" he begged

Lilly looked into the big puppy dog eyes of her husband and turned who her son who seemed to know what was going or he just knew now was the time he was supposed to help his father and gave her the puppy dog look as well. _Well what the hell they're already family_

She turned back to her husband sighed and smiled "go make up their rooms before they get the chance to say no"

James's face lit up and grabbed Lilly with his free arm (the other still holding Harry) and pulled her in for a big smooch on the lips. Before Lilly could push him off he turned and bounded up the stairs with 'Harry. Lilly huffed at his behavior and thought to herself which child would be harder to raise; Harry, or her husband

An hour and a half had passed and James had already finished both rooms for the most part they just needed to have their occupants fill them up. Harry sat on the floor of one of the rooms playing with a stuffed teddy bear "what do you think Prongslet do Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony's rooms look good?"

Harry turned his gaze from his father to the room and started giggling happily and James picked him up and swirled him around the room before bringing him down stairs.

Lilly had just finished dinner when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs as James turned the corner into the kitchen and placed his son in his high chair he took Lilly in a embrace. Lilly smiled and returned the kiss when they heard the fireplace roaring to life and footsteps rushing out of it.

"JAMES! LILLY!" Sirius's voice boomed through the house. The young couple broke apart and ran into the living room where Sirus was gasping for breath.

"He's coming….. Wormtail… he told….. Spy…. get out." Sirius, who was holding onto his knees for support now straightened his posture and hurried them through the fire place only stopping to retrieve Harry from the kitchen.

"We're going to Moony's he's got it set up already" Sirius rushed pushing them towards the fireplace.

They both nodded and Lilly took her child from his godfather and was the first to head into the fire place; James looked at his friend and gave him a brief brotherly hug before stepping into the fireplace as well Sirius took one last look at the house before scooping up some floo and throwing it into the fireplace himself.

Not a second later the front door busted open revealing a tall thin creature dressed in a black cloak covering his face. The only thing visible was a boney white hand with a thin white wand held out in front of him. Under the cloak a spine chilling smile twitched on the man's face

"Come out, come out wherever you are" the dark lord sung in a frightening tone wand at the ready and taking small graceful steps through the house. He lurked through the house looking for any occupants that lived there. The smile started to fade away with each empty room. Then disappeared entirely when he realized he searched the whole house.

"WORMTAIL!"

A short rat-faced man hardly taller than a teenager popped into the room in that instant and started to cower in his hands.

"Where are the Potters?"

"th-ey should- b-b-be he-r-re" the rat man shuddered under his master's presence.

"look around wormtail" the dark lord said harshly "do you see them anywhere?"

The rat man shivered

"you Failed me Wormtail"

"I'm sorry!"

"you better be; in the meantime you're very lucky, for I have another use for you"

**A/N hi everyone this is my first story that I've written and I'm not sure how the first chapter turned out please review and tell me your opinion thanks**


	2. That's It

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I didn't say this in the first chapter my disclaimer so I'll just say it now**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter. **

Lily held on tightly to Harry and threw the floo into the fireplace "MOONY'S" and she was off. Putting her other hand on Harry's back she swirled through the floo network and fell out of the fire place and was caught by none other than her best friend Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" she shouted as James came in through the fire place. Lily placed Harry in the arms of his father and flew her own around Remus' neck. "Oh my god Remus I'm so sorry!" she sobbed on his shoulder. She had felt terrible for the brief moments that Moony she had thought he was the spy. He could never have it in his heart to hurt someone he loved but even though she never truly believed that he was he spy it still wrenched her heart out that anyone could ever even think that about him even for a second.

"It's ok, you didn't know that rat was the spy" trying to comfort Lily; oblivious to the accusations made about _him_ being the traitor behind his back. At that time Sirius stepped out of the fireplace. Remus looked up at Sirius and saw something he never saw before. A look of pure sadness and regret on his face; but as quickly as Remus could blink it was gone, with only his eyes showed that look now.

"Come on, guys" Sirius shouted too cheerfully so the mood could be brightened "I brought some fire whiskey and butter beer so we could celebrate Halloween!"

James just shook head "only you would ever think of your stomach at a time like this" Lily; who had been crying into Remus' shirt started to crack a small smile through her tears _even in an inch away from death they're still cracking jokes!_

Remus lead them all into his small but welcoming kitchen and Sirius popped open the whiskey bottle. "I know it's doesn't look that great but at least everything works" James and Lily looked at each other cocked a small grin. It was great that their friend had working appliances this time. Moony had to move from one badly handled loft to the next; since he couldn't hold down a job long enough because he was a werewolf and the wizarding world looked down upon werewolves as if they had a choice. No one wanted to hire him so he didn't have the money for decent courters.

"Before we sit down I'm going to put up some wards around the area and floo Dumbledore" James announced as he handed Harry to Remus and walked out of the room, Knowing James really wanted to be alone at the time everyone stayed and waited for his return in silence. The only noise being made was from Harry whimpering at the disappearance of his father and Remus soothing him into a much needed sleep.

Finally Harry fell asleep on Remus' chest listening to his uncle's soothing heartbeat. All three adults gleamed at the toddler when Lily finally spoke up "you know you're the only one who can get Harry to fell asleep so quickly, _l _can't even get him to sleep that quickly!" Remus just looked at his nephew and smiled. He had loved this child as a part of his family. Being the son of the man he had known almost all his life and considered him a brother. So naturally Harry had stolen his heart the moment he laid eyes on him in the hospital.

Remus kissed the top of Harry's messy jet black hair and shifted him as lightly as possible as to not disturb the boy "I don't know why that happens I guess it's just-"

"It's because uncle Moony is just that awesome too!" all three turned their heads to a smiling James in the doorway leaning on the side. "I just flooed Dumbledore he should be arriving any second." Walking to the table and grabbed a glass of the fire whiskey to took a sip.

Just then the fire in the living room cackled and everyone turned to face their old headmaster who strides into the room and let out a deep breath

"well I couldn't be more relieved to see you all here and very much safe" a twinkle in the old man's eye "you don't know how close you all were to death"

Lily rose from her chair at the table and looked at him "how close where we exactly?"

"I had just returned from your home in Godric's Hollow and I saw the Dark Mark was already in the sky"

All the younger adults gasped

"The roof has a gaping hole and caved in and it by the looks of it almost destroyed. That's probably where he put his mark up"

Lily let out a small cry and James walked over to her and pulled her into his arms trying to calm her "is there anything that's still-"

"You'll be surprised to know that many of your possessions are still there having only caused damage that could be fixed; it looks as if Voldemort only took the time to destroy one room; the one that has the hole in the ceiling and most everything cannot be fixed" Dumbledore announced

"What room?" James' voice cracked hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Harry's" Dumbledore said gravely

CRACK! In the split of a second everyone jumped and turned around James Lily and Dumbledore had their wands up and Remus put a protective arm around Harry and shielded him.

Sirius turned around stunned with a large broken shard of the fire whiskey bottle in his hand and blood dripping from his fingers "sorry" he mumbled plopping himself into a chair in defeat as he put his head in his hands "that just really aggravated me you know? The thought of someone _anyone_ actually going to those measures and destroying _my_ godson's things" _that's it! he's going to pay_

James stiffly nodded his face was expressionless as he lowered his wand the other followed his suit and Remus relaxed and started rubbing the still sleeping baby's back.

"On the brighter note-" trying to bring a little cheer to the family in front of him "since Voldemort didn't get what he wanted and left as soon as he could; your living area is still intact as well as the kitchen and all the other bedrooms"

"Bedrooms?" Remus asked "but you only had yours, Harry's and a guest/study room"

Lily had tears running down her flushed face as James spoke up "it was a surprise for the two of you tonight"

Sirius looked up at the two of them confused, not even noticing the same look on Remus' face as well.

"Lily and I thought that it would be much better if the two of you came to live with us, since we had the room and all"

It was a good thing Sirius wasn't the one holding Harry at this time because he would have dropped the poor child on the floor from his shock. Remus was much more trustworthy not to do such a thing.

Remus looked close to tears as he held Harry close to his chest "W-what?"

"we would like you- the both of you that is; to come live with us like it or not but you guys are family and we've been like brothers ever since our first train ride to Hogwarts, and my son knows you guys as _Uncle _Moony and_ Uncle _Padfoot" James finished

"Well he can't really say your names just yet but you know the point" added Lily with a smile

Sirius was the first to recover "well then what the _hell_ are we waiting for! I don't know if we should go back to Godric's Hollow and no way in living hell are we going to _the most ancient and noble house of black!_" he Spat out his those last words with venom "we'll go to the real-estate office in Diagon Alley! They got to have something REALLY nice for all of us!"

Remus stayed quiet while all this planning was going on; he couldn't believe it, he was finally going to have a family to look forward to seeing every morning. He hadn't been this happy since he first became friends with the Marauders and the day Harry was born.

"as much as I know how thrilled you are about finding a place to live for you all but for the time being I want all of you to stay close together and stay in hiding; that means no sneaking out to Diagon Alley" Dumbledore shot a glance at Sirius who was starting to pout "I will go back to Hogwarts and bring up some living quarters for you to stay in" and with that Dumbledore left the small kitchen and the adults watched the empty doorway until they heard the fireplace flare up signaling he was gone

The four close friends all looked at each other completely at a loss of what to say. They were all still upset about the events that had occurred that night and were a little shaken up over how close they were to death. After a few minutes passed which seemed like an eternity Lily broke the silence "I do believe that it's a little late for Harry, I'm going to conjure up a small cot for him so we can put him to bed.

Remus nodded and followed Lily out into the hall to show her where to put it up.

* * *

Sirius waited for Lily and Remus to leave the kitchen before he put his head back in his hands and started to shake. James who was about to break as well noticed his friend and walked over to him and rubbed small circles on his back. It took a few seconds of nothing but comfort for Sirius to sit up and brush his hair back exposing his slightly red eyes

"I hate him" Sirius croaked

"Hmm?" James asked although he had a feeling he already knew who he was referring to

"Wormtail" he spat "I should have known! For crying out loud his Animagus is a RAT! I should never have had my doubts of Moony's loyalty. I judged him solely on his _'furry little problem'_ I should never have been that shallow about him he NEVER did anything to show us that he couldn't have been trusted." He openly cried he just couldn't contain himself; in his eyes he thought he betrayed his best friend that was the worst.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, we just have to do our best to make it up to Moony; he deserves it

Even though James didn't look it he was infuriating right now at the betrayal of his so-called-friend the one who he had defended in school and stuck out for. His pulse was rushing and he wanted nothing more than to turn back time and make sure he never met that sorry little runt to begin with, and then they wouldn't be in this mess. _That's it! That worm and his master weren't going to get away with this

* * *

_

Remus showed Lily to his bedroom where She James and Harry were going to sleep for the time being while he and Sirius took the small living area. There was only one couch but he was willing to conjure up an armchair for himself. He_ WAS_ the host after all

It took Lily no time at all to put up the cot where Harry was to sleep in and she moved out of the way to let Remus put him down. Lily watched him as he eased her son into the crib with tears in her eyes. Her son was so close to death and if Sirius hadn't come then she could have lost her whole family that night. She looked up at Remus after he kissed Harry's forehead and stood up, he could never be the man that he was thought to be he would never trade in his own family. Whether he wants to admit it or not he knows that they were all his family.

After Lily bent over to kiss her son she took a seat on the bed and patted the spot next to her to her for Remus to sit. Remus took the spot and wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders. As Lily felt his hand place on her opposite side she instantly took a hold of his waist and snug her head into his chest silent tears falling from her face and soaking up his shirt.

Remus held her close. He knew the hurt that she was going through; the betrayal of a long time friend, and the near loss of her whole family, he was going through the same thing, for the past few months the order had been a little on edge with him all throughout meeting and even when he saw them outside of meetings, he had tried to touch the subject with his friends but no one ever seemed to tell him what exactly was going on. It got to the point where anyone who would talk to him was these people right here his _family _he thought. Not that he minded really they were the closest things that he cared about and he would turn his back on the world to help protect and to be with them just like they had done all those years ago. And now in one night he almost lost it all; the most precious thing right in front of him and he wasn't going to let that go away unpunished. _That's it no one messes with HIS family!_

**A/N I first want to say thank you to those who reviewed it really does mean a lot to me! I'm sorry if this chapter may seem a little sappy but it's just to show that the Marauders are now in full- gear and fully motivated to stop Voldemort and Wormtail. Please review and tell me what you think thanks! **


	3. Orders and Promises

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

**Quick authors note- I use the marauders nicknames more often in this chapter and I switch out from using their actual names to their nicknames at random points I don't know why but I did and I just wanted to forewarn you. I would assume you all know what the nicknames all are but I remember someone smart told me once "when you ASSUME you make a ASS out of yoU and ME" so I'm going to just put them on the safe side and if you already know them then you are a true Harry Potter fan**

**James/ Prongs **

**Sirius/ Padfoot**

**Remus/ Moony**

**Peter (EW)/ Wormtail**

**Thank you for bearing with me and I promise I won't make any more stupid notes before the chapter as long as I'm sure it's not necessary (and normally it's not so I won't be wasting your time lol)**

Voldemort was pacing back and forth in the living room of Malfoy Manor. Thinking of a new plan, it was an hour after he had visited Godric's Hollow and found nothing. The potter boy was the child from the prophecy he knew that now. His only problem left to face was how to get rid of him.

_Dumbledore probably knows by now and already brought him to the castle_. Voldemort loathed that man more than anything, but he also feared him greatly. Dumbledore had always been the one that Voldemort was scared of facing in thinking that the old man would be the one to finish him off. _but not anymore._

How could a _baby_ be the one to destroy the dark lord?

Voldemort threw his wand out in frustration. Having no one to attack he strode out of the room to find his little spy.

He found Wormtail sitting at the kitchen table shivering at the sight of his master. Pleasing him very much. "Come with me Peter"

Peter looked back to the floor cowering more than ever. The Dark Lord had always referred to him as his nickname and when he didn't he knew it meant nothing good for him

"NOW PETER"

Peter jumped from his seat and stood up holding the table for support. He shakily followed his master into the living room where Voldemort had been pondering a few seconds ago.

"Tell me Wormtail, if the Potters did not know I would be coming tonight then _HOW _is it that they were not at home?"

"I-"

But the dark lord cut him off "Is it not true that the Potters are your closest friends, hmm?" he sneered "Wouldn't _YOU_ of all people know where they would be, being part of their _loving little family _as well as their secret keeper?"

Peter opened his mouth then shut it. He had no clue where the Potters could be or why he hadn't known. He made sure he left behind no trail that he had been a death eater. They couldn't possibly have known _could they?_

Taking his servants' silence as answer enough he continued "you didn't let anything slip now did you?"

"N-n-no of c-course not m-my lord, I-I kept my l-loyalt-ties w-well hidd-den! "

"Yes indeed you say so but aren't your friends very-what's the word- sneaky themselves?"

Wormtail hadn't thought of that. He remembered all those times in school where they would always pry into the lives of everyone of their classmates without any hesitation.

"b-but they couldn't have known" Peter grew stronger with each word he knew he had not failed in keeping his true work hidden he was after all a marauder too

"THEN HOW IS IT THAT WHEN YOU SAY THAT YOU KEPT YOUR TRUE SELF HIDDEN DID THEY STILL KNOW WHEN AND HOW TO ESCAPE MY TRAP!"

Whatever strength and courage Peter had in his belief was long gone now he didn't know how his friends could have found out but they did.

"Right now your mission is to find the Potters and the rest of your pack and convince them that you are still one of them, I still need the inside news on their whereabouts and since you are my_ only_ option I cannot afford you to fail me **again**"

Wormtail shakily bowed to the dark lord and stumbled out of the room he had to find the Potters but where could they be?

* * *

Lily and Remus walked out of the bedroom quietly as to not disturb the sleeping baby inside and headed to the kitchen.

When they turned the corner they found James and Sirius sitting at the table deep into conversation. Lily was stunned to see them like this and Remus was happy as it reminded him of the pranks they used to pull while they were attending school.

_**Flashback**_

_A 14 year-old Remus sat in the big red armchair in the Gryffindor common room studying for his transfiguration final while James and Sirius sat cross-legged on the floor deep in discussion. He watched in amusement how his friends were so into their pranks that he forgot about actually reading his textbook _

"_How is that possibly gonna work if Dumbledore is sitting right there Prongs?" _

_Prongs looked like he was about to have a conniption because of Padfoot's lack of brains. "Dumbledore; as well as the rest of the staff are going to be glued to their seats remember and their goblets are also going to be filled with pepper potion to make them sneeze constantly so they won't even see a thing!"_

"_ooohhhh! Oh yeah" Dawning on him at last_

_James smacked his head on his forehead and slid it down his face._

"_so after the professors sit down at the staff table at breakfast the chairs will all have permanent glue stuck to the seats-" Padfoot started_

"_And-"Prongs said crossly _

"_That's when we strike!" Sirius bolted off the ground with his fist in the air_

"_Yes! Finally!" Prongs shouted too_

_Remus sighed and closed his book hoping to be able to study later and turned his full attention to his two best friends in front of him "if you don't mind me asking; what is this oh-so-brilliant plan of yours?"_

"_Of Course Mr. Moony we could never pull a prank without you there too!" Padfoot said a little too dramatically_

_Prongs then decided to take the reigns "well as you already know the Slytherins have not been pranked in a while and as you know we all decided to make up for that time so we have this little plan…"_

_Padfoot and Prongs both grinned slyly at Moony who started to mimic their grins as well_

"_it'll start with Snape" Sirius continued "were going to put a few firework balls into the food in front of where he usually sits which will go off five minutes after everyone gets settled in and then once they go off it'll make the others go off the__ Slytherin's will be sure to be running like crazy!"_

_Moony pondered for a minute before answering "sounds nice"_

"_NICE? That's all you can say; nice!" Shouted Sirius he thought the plan was perfect!_

"_Well…. Don't get me wrong what you've got is good but couldn't you do a little more perhaps?" _

_Prongs sat himself on the couch across from Remus and put his elbows on his knees, and head in his hands giving Moony his full attention. He knew it was going to be good!_

_Moony continued "I personally think it would be a shame if we let all those firework balls go to waste when __the__ Slytherin's run away then what would we do?"_

_Prongs leaned toward Moony more a mischievous grin played across his face he had a feeling he knew where Moony was going and after taking a quick glance at his other friend so did Padfoot who also had the same exact look on his face._

"_what I'm merely suggesting is that you conjure up a tad more of that glue you plan on putting on the staff's seats and I don't know, spill some on the_ _Slytherin's benches as well" Remus paused taking in with amusement how James and Sirius faces were glowing with excitement. But he wasn't done yet_

"_And I don't believe it to be that harmless if we slip a little potion into their goblets as well to change their hair color; maybe the Gryffindor colors perhaps?" if James and Sirius could be glowing anymore they would be neon colors he thought._

"_Excellent Moony! Spoken like a true marauder!" shouted James this prank was going to top all the pranks they had done all year!_

_**End flashback**_

Remus watched his friends in amusement as he cleared his throat to announce he and Lily had come back from tucking Harry in.

James and Sirius looked up with broading smiles, which Remus had noticed was the first true smiles he had seen from them all night.

"And _what_ may I ask is so amusing?" Lily demanded; although she was glad that they were happy she saw no reason to be lying back like it's nothing just yet.

The two marauders turned their gaze to her as their faces never faltered Remus knew his friends well enough to know that they found something. Something that might be key in ending the war.

James got up (still smiling) and pulled his confused wife into his lap while Sirius got up next to try and grab Remus but Remus pulled back

"You're NOT pulling me onto your lap like Lily" he joked

Sirius pretended to be disgusted by that thought but once he heard James and Remus crack up he just couldn't help it.

"Fair enough" Sirius said in between laughs and took Remus' arm again and guided him to the chair next to him.

It was James who spoke up first "well you guys remember the reason why we had to go into hiding correct?"

Remus and Lily nodded in unison "of course we remember James! But what that got to do with anything" Lily demanded

"It was all because of that prophecy" Remus continued "how the dark lord will mark the one who will vanquish him as his equal, that's why he came tonight"

Sirius shouted next in delight "exactly! But Voldemort didn't mark Harry tonight, in fact he didn't even get anywhere _near_ him; which means….."

"The prophecy didn't come true" it all started to dawn upon Remus "which means Harry" _at the moment at least and hoping to STAY that way!_ "Is still safe"

"But that's a PROPHECY! They _all _come true! It wouldn't be a prophecy if it didn't" Lily was in tears it wasn't her that was the hysterical one but she couldn't think straight she was too scared that something _anything_ could happen to her son and it didn't help that her husband and his brothers were saying that her son was safe now.

"Actually Lily not all prophecies come true most half of the prophecies in the department of mysteries don't" Remus stated "it just means that it is a possible future but it doesn't_ have _to happen"

"It was close enough to happening" mumbled James through gritted teeth "that damn bastard will _never _get that close again!"

Sirius and Remus nodded they wouldn't let anyone or anything get near their nephew then Remus realized something that went passed the other two

"You do know what this also means right?" Remus asked unsure himself if it was true or not but never-the-less needed to be voiced

James, Sirius and Lily shook their heads "what?" they all asked

"well since Voldemort failed in marking Harry tonight to make Harry the one to vanquish him-"

"then Harry won't be the one to face him! So then someone else-"

"will have to step up now and kill Voldemort so my son wouldn't have to"

"you all are worse than twins or triplets in your case!" Lily shouted at them. Finally sensing the good fortune out of this, now she could see to it that Harry is kept safe and well.

James Remus and Sirius all grinned at her believing it to be a complement. Then James' face faded

"but then how will voldemort be defeated? He needs to die for the war to be over."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other at a loss of what to say finally Sirius and Remus nodded to each other stood up and Sirius announced "We will do anything to make sure harry is safe and protected even if it means standing up to Voldemort himself"

James and Lily looked close to tears "you don't have to you know he's only after us" Lily said quietly

"We know what we don't have to" Remus started "But we want to. You were all there for me when you found out I was a werewolf and you stuck by me through the hardest times and defended me when people judged me, I'll be damned if I ever let some dark lord come and take any of you away; not while I'm still breathing they're not!"

If James Sirius and Lily thought they couldn't have felt anymore guilty about the rumors about their brother they were dead wrong now.

"James your parents took me in when I ran away; that's our nephew sleeping in the bedroom over there we won't let anyone hurt him or you guys. You should know that by now!"

James and Lily couldn't be happier with the two men sitting in front of them. James let Lily up off his lap and walked around the table to engulf his brothers in a hug. Lily stood to the side patiently waiting for her turn

"Thank you guys, this means the world to me" James choked out

"Don't mention it Prongs, it's what we do" Remus assured him

"No really I-"

"Oh shut the hell up Prongs! You really think we were going to let you go at this alone? Moony I feel insulted" Sirius exclaimed trying to lighten up the mood.

"So it's settled then, we are going to defeat Voldemort. Something Dumbledore hasn't even been able to accomplish" Lily joked

James ran over to her and ran an arm around her shoulder "of course! What your forgetting my love is we're the marauders and there is nothing we can't do"

The three marauders looked at each other with a mischievous grin they never failed anything whenever they put their minds to it and worked together and even when they had trouble it was because of Peter. But now since he's gone there was no one holding them back to vanquish Lord Voldemort the only question now was how on earth were they going to do it?

**Well that's chapter three! I want to thank you all who have been reviewing it means the world to me so I thank each one of you guys so much! Keep reviewing I love to hear your comments and tell me what you think of it! Thanks again and now to work on chapter 4!**


	4. Sirius Mistakes

Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.

Dumbledore sat at his desk leaning forward with his head in his hands. After all that had happened that night he couldn't wrap his mind around the night's events. Tom had gotten into the Potter household, Peter had been named the spy, and now five people had to go back into hiding. The headmaster slunk into his chair

_At least everyone's alive_ he thought. Dumbledore placed his hand on his desk drawer and opened it; revealing a bottle of fire whisky he drank on holidays and special occasions and a small glass. He picked up the bottle and glass and poured himself a small cup.

"To Love" he said to himself as he lifted the cup over his head slightly. He downed the drink in one gulp and put the bottle away. Using a cleaning charm on the cup, he set it on his desk and walked out of his office.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Remus were left in the kitchen together talking while Lily felt it best to head to bed a little early with Harry.

"Where do you think Dumbledore will put us?" Sirius asked truly curious as to where they will be living for the time being.

"I don't know Paddy, probably somewhere in Hogsmade "James answered, taking another sip of fire whisky

"Nah there's no way in hell the old man is gonna let us off for almost dying THAT easy!" Sirius joked

"True, we'll probably be staying on castle grounds" Remus chimed in

"So we'll find out who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is!" Sirius exclaimed. Even as students the DADA post had always needed filling since no one was able to keep the post for more than a year.

"Also they have a new Potions master this year as well" James added

"Really? Old Slughorn isn't there?" Sirius was bewildered; he _never_ thought the crazy favoritism coot would leave!

"Yeah, he decided at the end of last year he wanted to retire so he can grow his eyebrows back and actually keep them." This had all the marauders laughing.

"Now that's got me curious, do you guys know who the new teachers are?" Sirius asked

"Not a clue" James responded "all I know is there are two new teachers this year. Dumbledore won't spill anything."

"He actually told me that the potions master is someone we went to school with." Remus supplied. Remus actually DID know exactly who the new potions master was; but he just couldn't resist seeing the look on his friend's faces when they see for themselves.

"Well then we should probably get a kick out of the person whoever he or she is" Sirius exclaimed. Since it was someone they went to school with then they must already know who they are. After all who _didn't _know who the _famous marauders _were?

"Hey as long as it isn't a witch, Padfoot wouldn't be able to resist"

"Hey! I resent that!" Sirius half-shouted, (not wanting to wake up Lily or Harry) but still playful. "If it just so happens that it is a witch, I'll give her fair game"

Remus smiled behind his glass. He almost wanted to spill the news of who the potions master was. _Almost_

"I wonder if it's Polly Boyd, she was excellent at potions and she was pretty hot too" Polly Boyd was a Ravanclaw in their year that Sirius had always gone head over heels for.

"Polly Boyd can't be the new potions master, she just settled into her new _very_ high paying job at the ministry now" James put his logic in.

"Oh right…"

"Oh come on now Padfoot, who knows she might be just as good looking too!" James said trying to cheer his friend up.

The look on Sirius' face showed it obviously worked. "Too right you are! I'm sure she's just as beautiful as Polly! We could make a pretty good couple!"

Remus couldn't help it he snorted behind into his drink, thus ended up spilling a little in his lap.

"And _what_ may I ask is so amusing?" Sirius demanded.

"oh, oh nothing Padfoot old friend" Remus chuckled

"Humph! Just to remind you _I_ was the one with all the girls in school-" Prongs and Moony glared at him "Okay, not all the girls but I did get most of them-" they snorted "oh shut up I had a lot!" he barked

"Sure you did Paddy, sure you did" Remus patted his leg, Sirius grumbled.

"Alright Moony, what's this really about huh? Do you want dibs on the new potions master?" Sirius asked

"_OH NO Padfoot_, you can have the potions master if you want. But I'm not too sure that you're going to date." Remus chuckled

Sirius, completely oblivious to the small hint that Remus just gave him was astounded "Moony do you doubt that I will charm the new potions master?"

"Charm the Potions master all you want Padfoot but I doubt you will get any of the actionyou're intending on getting" Remus responded

James was sitting back listening to his two friends go at it for a while and it just started to occur to him that Remus knew more about the mystery teacher than he was letting on. He was just about to ask Remus what he knew when Sirius cut him off.

"How much do you want to bet that I can and _will_ get with the new potions master?"

"How about a week's supply of chocolate frogs?" as much as Remus wanted to bet more he knew he couldn't because of his financial state.

James sat there amused by the scene going on in front of him. He was debating on whether or not to tell Sirius not to agree but again Sirius kept digging his own hole.

"You're on! And if I win you also have to keep out of the Hogwarts library for the first week we're there!"

Remus bit his lip but agreed. Even though he knew he would win it was still a horrible thought to not have access to all of those wonderful books "fine, But if I win you have to be confined to the library for said week"

Sirius let out a bark laugh, not even caring in the least "Deal!"

James really did try not to smile at the look on Remus' face. The look that he knew all too well that Sirius completely missed. The look that Remus knew what the outcome of this little bet would be. James decided not to get involved in the bet so he started to stand up when he felt Sirius pull him back down

"Prongs will take my side on this won't you?" Sirius asked

Prongs stole a glance at Moony and smiled, _why not go along with this?_ "Mr. Prongs would like to let the record show that he has no part in this bet but will watch over the bet and judge the outcome"

Taking that as a good sign Sirius stood up and left the kitchen to go to sleep. Once he turned the corner James put an arm around his brother's shoulder and whispered "you know who the teacher is, don't you?"

"Why Prongs whatever do you mean?" Remus mocked confusion

"Just answer me this; is the end of this bet going to be interesting?"

"Let's just say when you both find out exactly who the potions master is; Padfoot will be having a few bad dreams about it and you and I will never let him live it down." Moony smiled

Prongs slipped him his famous mischievous grin towards Moony "that works for me!" And with that he down the rest of his drink and left the kitchen to be with his wife.

Remus looked at the two empty seats in front of him and smiled _something's just never change_

_

* * *

_

Inside the small Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow a rat paced by trying to figure out his task at hand. _Where could they all be?_

Before Peter went to the Potter household he had checked in on Sirius' loft to see if anyone was there but he found nothing. Peter changed back into his human form and plopped onto the couch in the living room.

_They wouldn't have gone to Hogwarts yet that's for certain_ thought Wormtail. But he honestly had no clue where else to look.

_If they're not at Sirius' loft or their house or even Hogwarts then where else could I look?_

_Remus! _His head shot up dramatically. Of course! Who else would they possibly have gone too? That is if they still believed Remus to be the spy of course. He had spent countless hours trying to convince is other three friends that Remus was indeed the spy. Even though he knew they never truly believed his accusations it still made them a _tad bit_ skeptical on whether or not to tell him everything.

But even if they did believe in Remus, it was still impossible. Last he heard Remus was living in a one room homeless shelter because of his poverty. There would be no way to have known where he was since Remus never stayed at one place for long.

His mind wandered to his friends. _His first friends_ he thought; the ones that had always defended him when he couldn't stand up for himself. Things had certainly changed since then. Not that he could stand up for himself now because he clearly couldn't, but back then he would never have had the audacity to even look at those who were destined to be death eaters let alone become one himself! No things had changed now completely. But he still couldn't shake the memories they all had shared together

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Wormy keep up!" Padfoot hissed_

_Wormtail was lagging behind around 10 feet from his three friends who had stopped impatiently to let him back under the invisibility cloak._

"_You have to speed it up or we're going to get caught!" reprimanded Moony_

"_Sorry guys" Wormtail whispered._

"_Don't be sorry just pick up the pace!" Prongs whispered._

_They stood just outside the great hall, which looked extremely eerie at night to Peter. But the other three took no notice. Padfoot took once quick glance to see if the coast was clear before he stepped aside to let the others in._

"_Alright we've got to make this quick" Padfoot held the door open as the other three marauders swiftly ran through the small crack. After everyone was in Padfoot put his potions text on the floor in between the door so it would not seal them in after it was shut._

"_Why are we doing this again?" whispered Wormy_

"_We're doing this because Slughorn had no right to give us to give us those detentions!" Padfoot exclaimed_

"_But you WERE the ones who turned his hair pink during class" Moony pointed out_

"_BUT HE DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Padfoot reminded them "and you guys didn't even do anything and he gave us ALL detention!" he Pointed at Wormy and Moony_

"_Paddy's right," Prongs reasoned "he should've looked more into it before punishing so quickly, but know he's going to learn that little lesson tonight." Prongs finished with a wicked smile…._

_**End Flashback**_

Seeing as there was nothing else he could do right now, Peter decided to return to his own loft. He walked outside to an apparition spot and with a POP he left towards his home.

With another POP Peter landed on his rear end on the cement two blocks from his loft. With a grunt he rolled himself over and hauled himself up.

_I'll never get used to that!_ He thought to himself.

Still mildly shaking from his master's words; he started walking down the dim lit street. He couldn't stop wondering where the Potters or Sirius and Remus were. He knew they must have had something to do with it, but he still had no idea how they had gotten out of there so quickly. He spied on them himself not an hour before the Dark Lord came and they were making dinner!

It didn't take long for Wormtail to notice the dinner on the table and the cabinet for the plates was open, so whatever they did they left in a rush.

Wormtail turned the corner his loft was on and he immediately felt something wrong. Barely remembering to keep his wand in hand, he moved as fast as he could towards his house to hide. But the second he reached his home he stopped dead. He saw Sirius' motorbike parked on the side of the road.

* * *

_Back at Moony's place…_

Remus was setting up the living room to accommodate him and his old time friend. Sirius would have none of it when Remus told him he would be sleeping on an armchair and give him the couch. He quickly changed both the couch and the arm chair into a pair of twin size beds complete with a big pillow and a nice comforter for both of them. Remus hit himself in the head _why didn't I think of that!_

Sirius steered Remus to the more comfortable looking bed by the fireplace and forced him to take it with no acceptations. Remus tried to fight him saying he should let his guest have the better bed but Sirius insisted and pushed him on the bed and jumped on the other one; signaling the end of the discussion.

Remus grunted but grudgingly complied, seeing as Sirius already made up his mind. "So how did you manage to get to James and Lily's so quickly anyway?" Remus was really grateful that he did so but he just couldn't help being a little curious since no one could Apparate there unless you were part of the family under the charm or the secret keeper himself.

"Well it was right after work and I was making my own personal rounds to make sure you were all okay. I got my bike and cruised over here for a bit to make sure you were home and no one was lurking about. When I was satisfied with the area I got back on my bike and headed to Wormy's loft. The second I got there I realized something was wrong, Wormtail wasn't there and he had specific orders not to leave the house for safety precautions. I Parked right outside his loft and ran in the house; there was no sign of struggle and on the table lay a _dark arts book _of all things!"

He scowled when he thought of his so-called friend. "I knew it was his book by the braided bookmark he always used was tucked in the middle, so I ran to his floo and that's when I fire-called you to warn you we were coming and then, not a second later I went to Prongs' house."

Remus nodded but there was something that didn't quite sit well with the young wizard "Padfoot, when you parked in front of Peter's house, you put your invisibility shield on your bike right?"

Sirius froze on the bed. He hadn't even thought about it until now. What if he had been seen, he could easily be traced here and could cause danger to his family. He looked up to see the same frozen pale face on Remus and with one nod they both darted for the floo.

**A/N well that's chapter four I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I just had too much college work for the past few weeks it was tough to keep up. But I'm going to do my best to keep all of the updates coming regularly. Again thank you guys so much for the reviews I love hearing the feedback from you guys about what you like and what could be improved. Anyway I think that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think cause I love hearing your comments, thanks so much! **


	5. The Rat Hole

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

Remus got to the floo first and immediately turned around to face Sirius. "Go tell James and Lily to keep their guard up, I'm flooing to Dumbledore." Sirius nodded and ran straight down the hall. "I knew that bloody bike would get us in trouble sooner or later" Remus threw the powder into the fireplace and stuck his head inside.

"ALBUS!" he shouted from the ground. Remus heard running down the stairs and coming in his direction.

"Remus, what is it? What happened? Is everyone all right?" Dumbledore inquired; extremely worried by the sudden tense atmosphere.

"Sirius left his bike right in front of Peter's loft" Remus panicked

"Is that it?" Dumbledore was concerned, that did not seem like a good reason for the interruption.

"Sirius used Peter's floo to get to the Lily and James'" he explained further; hoping the headmaster would understand

"What? Why would he do that? Sirius fully knows he can be tracked through the floo system"

"It was the only way he got to James and Lily and Harry on time, if not he would have been too late"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Well tell Sirius he doesn't have anything to worry about getting caught, while I was there I blocked Peter's floo from yours and mine. Right now your floo is only attached to mine instead of letting it be just in the network for anyone to pop–in."

Remus breathed in a heavy sigh of relief but immediately regretted it once he breathed in a large mouth full of soot. Dumbledore chuckled and smiled fondly at his old student. "Well if you are quite satisfied then I suggest you get back to your friends to ease their worrying."

Remus; who was still coughing in a useless attempt to get the soot out as he kept breathing in more; nodded quickly and took his head back out of the floo. The second he pulled out of the fire place he was assaulted by three hands patting his back. He was still coughing heavily when his three friends were pulling him back to his bed.

"Al-_**cough-**_bus said- _**cough cough**_**- **not to- _**cough**_ worry _**cough cough cough" **_Remus started up in another fit of coughs. Lily ran off to get something to help; leaving the marauders alone to keep patting Remus' back.

"I'm _**cough **_fine –_**cough **_guys really I-_** cough cough cough **_don't need you-_** cough**_ patting my-_** cough cough **_back! - _**Cough!**_

James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned.

"Well then if that's the case then let's see how you are without our help." Sirius stated as they stopped patting his back. Remus tried to hold in the coughs but he couldn't and ended up in another rather large coughing fit which made both Sirius and James howl with laughter.

"Well then I guess that settles it." James said while he was still laughing.

Remus didn't even get the chance to come up with a smart comeback before he heard the yelling of an extremely pissed off Lily Potter.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO? POOR REMUS IS SITTING HERE COUGHING UP HIS LUNGS WHILE YOU BOTH ARE JUST SITTING AROUND LAUGHING LIKE A COUPLE OF STUPID HYENAS!"

That shut them both up quickly "bu-but Lilyflower!" James whined "Remus just sa-"

"I don't care what happened, you should be helping him, not laughing at his expense!"

James and Sirius looked dumbstruck while Remus smirked at them for getting in trouble. But that was short lived when he heard Lily's anger shoot at him as well

"AND DON'T YOU THINK EVEN FOR A SECOND THAT WE'RE GOING TO JUST SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU COUGH UP A STORM WITH OUT HELPING YOU REMUS JOHN LUPIN!"

Despite still coughing up the soot that made it all the way down his throat; Remus gulped and nodded while his brothers snickered in the background. This stopped immediately when they saw Lily glare at them. _She heard them_

"Now James help Remus drink this potion; it will bring up all of the soot that he has stuck in his throat. Sirius go get a bucket so he can spit up into something, that potion doesn't really taste that pleasant. And Remus you _better_ let them help you. Am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" they said in unison. Although Remus sounded like he was choking. _ Which he basically was._

When she was satisfied they would listen to her she handed two rather large goblets of the potion to her husband and went into the other room to check on her sleeping son.

What Lily said about that potion was a severe understatement. The moment Remus put his mouth up to the first goblet he started another coughing fit. James had to hold the goblet up to his mouth to get him to dink the potion. It didn't stay down though. Luckily Sirius had returned with a small garbage pail that Remus threw up in. he had to drink another gulp which didn't stay down either. James and Sirius had to actually coax the potion down Remus' throat quite a few times as he kept throwing it up. Finally after the sixth try the soot started to come up as well as the potion. Now they knew why Lily had given them two goblets full of this potion. As Remus was taking the final sip of the second goblet he felt most of the soot come all the way up and into the pail lying before him.

Lily handed him a handkerchief so he could wipe up his mouth and hands. James and Sirius were a little more solemn now since they were thinking of all of the times Remus had been sick before and after the full moon.

Remus was able to cough up the rest of the soot that seemed to want to take refuge in his mouth.

"Now Remus, what exactly happened with Dumbledore?" Lily asked.

Remus coughed up a little more. Causing James to get up and bring him a goblet of pumpkin juice which he gratefully took.

"I told Albus that Sirius left his bike in front of Peter's house in the open and used his floo to get to your house and he told me that while he was here, he blocked Peter's floo from this one and his. The only place we can floo is the headmaster's office."

Lily nodded in approval "that's good then, so we don't have to worry about any unwanted visitors in the night"

Sirius; who had been listening the whole time grudgingly stepped into the conversation. "Yeah but now we can't sneak out of the house" he whined

Lily gave a disbelieving look. "You should be staying _inside_ the house Sirius; there is a war going on and Voldemort wants' us dead!"

Sirius grunted but said nothing. James grinned at him.

"Well if that's all I think I'm going to go back to bed, now that that's all settled." Lily announced as she left the room. After a moment or two James followed her back to their son. Remus flopped on his bed, still coughing but only slightly but his head was practically in the pillow.

Sirius on the other hand was looking at the door trying to think of a plan…. He wanted his bike back and he was going to get it!

* * *

_Later that night….._

Peter had no idea how long he stared at the bike before turning around and running away and jumping into a bush. _Is he here? What does he want? Is he gonna kill me?_

Peter paled at the last question that popped in his head and shivered in fear. _That's it he knows what I did and now he's come to finish me off! Oh god, oh god, oh god I don't want to die! I joined the dark lord just so I'd be safe! _The only thing safe for Peter was to say he was scared shit!

Peter glanced around the area to look for any intruders. It wouldn't do for peter to call the dark lord and tell him what happened, that would only anger him more with him and Peter wasn't that stupid to do that!

There was a shake in the trees and Peter cringed in fear. Then he heard the sound of an engine roar to life. Peter turned himself into the rat that he is and ran from the bush. Keeping himself out of sight and out of the light. He just kept on running as the light from the _well, peter guessed car,_ was getting bigger and bigger. He relaxed a little when he heard the engine stop. But he kept running though until he heard a voice behind him. a very familiar terrifying voice…

"Why hello Wormtail" it drawled

* * *

_Back to earlier that evening….._

James knew he wasn't going to get much sleep that night, the thought of almost losing his entire family in one night and the betrayal of a once-close friend was looming over his mind too much. He watched Lily watch Harry sleep. He knew the same thoughts were looming over her mind as well and he couldn't blame her.

James wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and rocked her gently. She leaned into him and started to relax.

For a second James was content, he had the love of his life in his arms the other love of his life sleeping peacefully and his brothers now we're all going to be kept safe…..

That is until Remus came running into the bedroom.

"Have you seen Padfoot anywhere?"

Both Lily and James looked thoroughly confused James was the one who answered "no, we left him with you in the living room. Why"

"He's not in there he's not anywhere in the loft!"

Lily was getting aggravated _when will that idiot learn not to go off without thinking?_

"but where could he be though?" James asked worried

"Think James! What was he talking about before we went to bed?" Lily asked annoyed

James got to thinking about what his brother would do then his face darkened remarkably _that MORON!_

"he snuck out of the house" Remus stated weakly "that _idiot_ snuck out of the house!"

"but where would he go?" James asked no one in particular

"I'll give you three guesses Prongs"

James understood immediately "Peter"

Lily was livid "he's going to get himself killed!"

"what the hell was he thinking?"

"he was thinking he wanted his motorbike back Prongs, but he still is an idiot!"

James rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. His brother really didn't know when to just stay put. He got up and walked to where Remus was standing in the doorway and turned around to his wife, "Lily, I want you to go to Hogwarts, get Dumbledore to give my invisibility cloak back and bring it here. Remus and I will go get Sirius back. Then bring Harry to Hogwarts and stay there."

Lily nodded, still a bit peeved, she got up and walked past the two heading for the floo. James could hear her shout HOGWARTS DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE. He could feel the anger from her voice alone _I so don't want to be Sirius right now_

James and Remus looked at each other, both equally pissed with their brother's carelessness of their situation. Remus sat on the bed and put his head in his hands "when will he learn?" he mumbled.

James sighed "I don't know Moony, but he needs a good whack in the head later"

Remus laughed. "too true" they stayed like that, chatting about what they were going to do with Sirius for a few minutes when they heard the floo come back signaling Lily's return. She walked into the room with a lightweight cloak in her hands and handed it to James who took it and beckoned Remus to the front door.

"alright Lils we'll see you at Hogwarts as soon as possible"

"right, give me the hard job of waking Harry up and making him cranky" she joked half-heartingly

"hey take it up with Sirius for wandering off like that"

"oh I fully intend to" Lily stated. Fully serious

Both James and Remus gulped _they REALLY didn't want to be Sirius right now!_

"right, well um we'll be going now so um see you in a bit" James said quickly and kissed his wife on the cheek and ran out to the front door. Remus chuckled, he never thought the courageous and noble James Potter would be afraid of his wife. Remus turned to the woman and smiled gently at her which she returned.

"make sure to keep them in line and BE CAREFUL!"

"don't worry Lily we'll be fine" Remus said reassuringly giving her a brief hug before heading out to meet James so they could head to an apparition point

James, Lily and Remus all sighed _some things REALLY never change_

_

* * *

_

_Back with the rat…._

Peter froze in terror _oh no, he's going to kill me I'm going to die! I don't want to die!_

Sirius looked at his former best-friend/ brother with pity. Just two days ago they had been hanging out with James and Remus reminiscing about their Hogwarts days. Now it seemed that none of this was true and that this was all a terrible dream.

Then Sirius thought of his godson, his innocent little godson, how he almost lost everything tonight because of this _rat_ right here. His expression got stony and he firmed up his resolve.

"why don't you show yourself Peter, I want to see you knew _tattoo_" Sirius couldn't retain his rage for his former friend but he still had to actually see the dark mark on his arm to fully believe it was true.

If Peter was human at the moment he would have yelped in freight. Instead he let out a rat-like squeal and started to run.

"oh no Peter, we're nowhere near done yet, I want to have a _little chat_ with you" Sirius dropped his bike and chased after the rodent

Peter ran as fast as his little rat legs could go he ran out of the light where Sirius could not see him and ran underneath a nearby bush.

Sirius let out a yell of frustration when he lost sight of Peter. He wasn't going to let the little rat get away from him. The little bastard admitted his loyalties the moment he started to run away. Sirius whipped out his wand and started blowing up parts of the side walk.

Peter hid himself in the roots of the bush hoping for an opportunity to make a run for it and dissaperate as he reached the end of the wards. But all hope was lost when the ground started blasting away right in front of him.

_Oh god he's trying to kill me! I'll never be able to get out now! _ Peter was panicking. Sirius was blowing up holes in the street trying to find him and then all of a sudden; he heard two pops coming into the area.

_Oh thank god! Maybe it's ministry officials coming to take Black away!_

But all hope rushed out of the rats' body when he heard the two other voices he was hoping not to hear in a long while.

* * *

James and Remus pulled the invisibility cloak over themselves and ran down the street to get to an apparition point.

"when we get Sirius back I'm going to bloody kill him!" James Growled

"I'm right there with you James"

"Alright, so we head to Wormtail's; just outside the wards and look for Sirius under the cloak. Hopefully he's not doing anything even _more_ stupid"

After letting what James just said sink in they broke out into a run. Once they reach a spot just outside the wards they both left with a pop

Not a second later they reached the wards just outside Peter's house and immediately heard blasting not too far away. James swore and put away his cloak, knowing he won't need it now that Sirius already made himself known and ran towards the blasts wands in hand.

When they reached Sirius they didn't know whether to yell at him for being so stupid or laugh.

Sirius was cursing his head off, blowing up small potholes in the street looking for a rat on the floor

James and Remus were standing there in shock for a moment before Remus finally decided to end this

"PADFOOT!" he screamed

Sirius snapped his head up at the direction of the voice and immediately shrank back. If the situation wasn't so serious James and Remus would be doubling over in laughter at Sirius' reaction. But being as now was not the time they rushed over to their friend and each smacked him on the back of the head.

"OW!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CAUGHT!"

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" they shouted in unison

"WORMTAIL WAS HERE!"

James and Remus shot back around wand raised and ready to attack. Then James saw him. A rat turn into a man and not a split second later leave the area with a pop.

"DAMN IT! HE GOT AWAY!"

James and Remus both turned to Sirius

Sirius quickly went to defend myself "hey I just wanted my bike back! I didn't know he'd be back yet."

Remus turned to James "we have to get out of here, we don't know how long it could take for Peter to report to Voldemort"

James nodded and grabbed Sirius by the arm to his bike.

"Sirius can we all fit on here"

Sirius got the drift "yeah sure, even Hagrid could fit on here if he wanted to. Where we goin'?"

"We're all heading to Hogwarts, Lily and Harry should already be there by now. Get on!" Remus whispered harshly.

Sirius got on front of the bike and started it while James got on behind him and Remus took up the end. Within seconds the bike roared to life and they started zooming in the air.

They were just leaving the area when a jet of light flashed past Remus' ear. He looked down to see three death eaters popping in and shooting spells at them.

"PADFOOT CAN IT GO ANY FASTER?" Remus shouted

"YEAH HOLD ON!" Sirius shouted back

Both James and Remus tightened their holds on the bike and Remus pivoted himself around to shoot at the death eaters. The engine roared once more and they sped faster than James' latest broom; Leaving the death eaters way behind.

**A/N- okay this is my longest chapter yet. I am so sorry it took me this long to update but I had severe writers block on this chapter and it didn't help that I had to prepare for five finals. After that there was just so much going on that I had no time to finish it. right now I'm working on chapter 6 and it will be up as soon as I finish, hopefully in a week or so. But thank you for all of the reviews and those of you who put this story on your favorites list and alert list it really makes my day!**

**This chapter is for- PhoenixOfIce, Commander Ael, Book-Mania-Girl520, Leath1, The-Magic-Orb, Teufel1987, athenakitty, sol Swan Cullen, luckyclover18, randomness, cascol3, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, Dinasaurs-go-rawr, Katherine, xxxx, paramore1351, Iwannabeamarauder2010, peruser, happylady, worldnerd12, dragonelfe, pheobe-cole2418, and ****Kalezz (I don't think I missed anyone). all of your comments absolutely made my day and I am thrilled to hear your feedback! **

**let me know what you think of this chapter and now on to work on chapter 6!**


	6. Back To the Castle

**Disclaimer: if I owned it do you really think I would have killed of Sirius and Remus? Or even Cedric, Fred Moody and Tonks? (For the record I wouldn't have killed James and Lily either.) Just so you know ;) **

"HOW MUCH FURTHER?"

"IF I PUT MORE PRESSURE ON THE PETAL WE'LL BE THERE IN 15 MINUTES!"

The three friends were high up over the streets of Scotland all crowded on a single motorcycle that seemed to have gotten bigger to fit them all on the seat.

They had been traveling in the air for nearly an hour after their little fiasco at their old friends' house, and the more time they stayed up in the air-the more anxious they all were to get back to safety. So far nothing had happened and they were grateful for it but they still kept their eyes open and wands out; hoping no one knew where they were going.

"THERE!" Sirius shouted.

James and Remus turned face forwards and they saw it. At first they only saw over the horizon the towers of the great castle but as they got closer they saw the grand castle known to all witches and wizards as Hogwarts. Sirius put his whole foot down on the pedal of the bike and with a jolt the bike sped up towards the castle.

Remus kept a hand on James' shoulder and James kept a hold of Sirius and felt themselves starting to descend.

"PADFOOT, WATCH OUT FOR THE WHOMPING WILLOW!"

"DON'T WORRY I'VE GOT IT!" He shouted just as they were heading toward the ill-tempered tree. Sirius slammed his foot on the break and went right under the swinging branches.

"DUCK!"

None of them needed telling twice as they all put their heads down as low as they could go except for Sirius as he had to look where he was going. The bike went through four swinging branches and had to lift up to avoid a fifth branch before successfully making it to the ground and out of reach of the tree.

Two out of the three on the motorbike nearly fell off the bike in a rush. While the third one swung his leg off of the bike and grinned at the other two.

"What's the matter? Don't like being off land for too long? Prongsie, Moony I'm surprised at you!" Sirius shouted.

James and Remus turned to him in a look of upmost disbelief and anger that Sirius quickly shut his mouth.

The two 'sensible' men glared at the third before one of them turned to the other. "Prongs, May I have the right to kill the godfather of your first born?" Remus asked conversationally.

James looked to be in deep thought. "Well Moony I'm not exactly sure, I mean the kid may want to have some memories of the mutt…"

Remus looked over to him and smiled. "Please?" he asked kindly.

James looked at Remus half in amusement and half in consideration "Ah well how can I say no to that face? Well I guess penisieve memories will have to do."

Sirius over at James in shock. "_How can you say no to that face?_ That's easy watch 'Moony no you can't kill the godfather of his first born that's not nice!' see Prongs that wasn't so hard to do." He said as he took a step towards James.

However Sirius immediately took a step back as he saw the look on _both_ of their faces.

Sirius looked at the two horrified. "Moony, Prongs…. Now come on guys you know you don't want to kill me I'm your best friend, your brother!" he said backing away from his _brothers_ who were slightly stalking him like prey.

James and Remus looked at him pleasantly with a hint of mischief in their eyes as they walked slowly toward their brother who was desperately walking backwards away from them. "Guys…. what about Harry huh? Think of how this would be for him losing his most favorite person in the world."

James and Remus glanced at each other and had a silent conversation. Sirius however; knowing them both for over a decade; heard this conversation and blanched in horror. "Guys please! No! Come on now you know you don't want to do that!" who took another step back. Hey death eaters and dark criminals he could deal with, but he knew that look from the two of them and it wasn't pretty!

Too bad Sirius didn't realize how close he was to the edge of the black lake as he took that step back and barely concealed a yelp as he fell backward with an ungraceful splash into the muddy waters. James and Remus didn't even miss a beat as they drew out their wands to eye level and both did a silent spell on the drowning man as he splashed around to gain his footing. Stowing their wands behind their backs, they let the amusement of the situation hit them fully and roughly started to do what any two sophisticated twenty year old men would do in their situation.

They laughed; hard.

It took Sirius a few moments to regain balance on his feet and when he did he glared at the two men who we're clutching their sides from laughter. He glared at them fiercely. "It's not funny!"

"Oh but it is dear Padfoot, it is indeed." Remus said in-between laughs as James was holding onto his knees

Sirius got out of the lake and stomped his soaking wet foot onto dry land. "_No_ _it's_ _not_! Look at my hair! It's ruined! Do you have any idea how long it took me to do my hair this morning?"

"Oh I don't know about as long as it always does ever since third year?" James grinned at his brothers like a cat that ate a canary.

"Yes around an hour correct?" Remus said mildly but his face was showing great amusement as he was trying to regain his composure.

Sirius scowled at them both; which almost had them in another fit of laughter. Instead James tried to cheer Sirius up a bit. "Oh relax Padfoot, this isn't nearly as bad as what Lily will do to you the next time she sees you."

_Surprisingly_; this did not cheer Sirius up in the least. In fact; it made Sirius' face turn a rather pale shade of white.

"Um is it okay if I stay out here? I mean like spend the night in the shrieking shack or something?" Sirius asked not even trying to cover up his nervousness.

James sobered up a little bit and glared at the man before him. "No it is _not_ alright for you to stay outside of the castle! Not while all of the wards are up only around Hogwarts grounds!"

"But-"

But Remus intervened. "Think of it as a price for making us move here when we didn't have to." He said evenly and turned on his heel and strode towards the castle; James gave one last meaningful look at Sirius before he too followed Remus' lead.

"But _guys_!"

"NOW!" They both shouted.

Sirius grumbled but took his motorbike and complied. He grumbled as they crossed the grounds but kept a firm distance from them as he wasn't sure what else they could come up with if he was in their line of sight. Because of this he didn't really realize where they were going until they got there.

"Why are we at Hagrid's House?" Sirius asked genuinely curious.

It was Remus who answered. "Do you really think you'll be able to take that bike up into the castle? Where Lily is? The mother of the _was_-sleeping baby before she had to take him into the floo?"

Sirius gulped and shook his head; walking past the two other marauders and knocked on the door.

"Who The? What yer lot doin' comin' out at this time O night?" they heard yelling from the other side of the door. James and Remus got up onto the porch next to Sirius as they heard footsteps coming closer to the door before yanking it open to see the rugged haired giant of a man who was currently holding a cross-bow in their faces.

Hagrid took one look at them and narrowed his beetle eyes as he brought the cross-bow up higher in defense. The three marauders took no hesitation to back up off of the porch step and put their hands up over their heads simultaneously.

"Now the three of yeh better speak up an tell me somethin' only the three of yeh would know." Hagrid snarled out.

Sirius turned to James, who did the only wise thing to do and turned to Remus. Remus felt the eyes of his brothers on him and inwardly sighed. _Some things really never do change._ "In our fifth year we served detention with you when we got caught pranking Filch's office to spit him out and paint him green and yellow every time he tried to suggest whipping as a punishment. Instead of actually having detention you brought us in your house for a cup of tea and asked us to give you the details."

James and Sirius turned to Hagrid who; with great relief; was obviously trying to fight a grin at the memory. Hagrid aimed his cross-bow down and moved to the side, inviting them in. "Heh, Serves tha' old git right fer scarin' students like tha'." Hagrid said with no remorse in his voice what-so-ever.

As if on 'cue' the three marauders all snorted at the half-giant's words; glad that after all those years he still backed them up. Hagrid shut the door behind them and took a look at them all; stopping on Sirius. He raised an eyebrow much to Sirius' confusion, "What happened to yer-"

But James cut him off. "He fell into the lake Hagrid." He told him while giving him the eye and mouthing 'later' when Sirius started grumbling at the mention of the lake again. Hagrid took one last glance at Sirius and went to go put on the kettle; successfully covering his twitching lips. "Let me put on some tea fer you three. Now not that I Don't mind the three of yeh being here an all, but what are the three of yeh doing back here and at this time O night no less?"

It was James that answered this time. "Well we had a bit of trouble and long story short we all had to be relocated here."

Hagrid; who had obviously thought they were here for a more _pleasant _reason; dropped the kettle on the floor, spilling water everywhere. Hagrid paid no mind. "Wha kind O trouble? Did anyone get hurt? What about yer other friend Peter, An Lily an Harry?"

At the very mention of Peter, all three Marauders stiffened, Hagrid; not knowing the story; feared the worst. "No! No no-no. they didn't they couldn't have. No!"

Sirius was the one who elaborated. "No one got killed Hagrid. Lily and Harry are just fine. They're in the castle right now. Peter however, he-"Sirius took a breath to calm himself of the unforgivable betrayal. "He was the spy."

Hagrid went into shock for a moment and looked at the three young wizards faces. All three of them looked to be a cross between shock, anger, and terrible sadness. Hagrid couldn't blame them; he'd known the marauders since they first came to Hogwarts and known that the four of them were inseparable and the fact that one of them had betrayed them all made the treachery hurt twice as much.

"Anyway." Remus interrupted; trying to change the topic. "We can't stay for long, we actually just came to ask for a quick favor."

Hagrid sat down at the table and looked up at that, silently asking them to go on. James nudged Sirius and reluctantly Sirius answered. "I was wondering if I could leave my motorbike here seeing as Lily might…well she might tear it up. And since I can't let her do that I thought here might be the best place for it….." Sirius trailed off awkwardly and looked towards the fireplace in all of its interesting glory. So he; unlike James and Remus; completely missed Hagrid's beard twitching in amusement.

Hagrid took a moment before responding. "Tha's alright with me but only on a two conditions first."

Sirius whipped his head towards Hagrid with a hopeful look on his face and Hagrid couldn't help but chuckle. "One: yeh three better come down here soon with Lily an baby Harry for a bit O tea an tell me the whole story."

Sirius nodded before he even knew what he was agreeing to. "And what else?"

This time Hagrid flushed, which didn't go unnoticed by the marauders. "Well ah can I take it up fer a ride some time, so- yeh know cause it's bad ter let it sit around…." He trailed off and busied himself with cleaning up the water on the floor. Sirius was unable to speak but one look from James and Remus made him answer the giant; much to the other two's amusement. "Okay fine you can take Tanya for a ride if you want. But you better make sure she's alright!"

Hagrid looked confused. "Tanya?"

James elaborated. "Sirius named his bike Tanya. He doesn't normally call the bike that-"

"But whenever he starts feeling overprotected of his bike he'll start calling it by its name."

Hagrid nodded in understanding and held out his hand. "all right then I promise I'll take good care of Tanya fer yeh. She can stay in the house fer the night." He said grabbing Sirius' hand in a handshake to seal the deal; shaking Sirius' arm almost out of its socket in the process.

Remus took a look at his watch and saw it was time to get up to Dumbledore's office. "Thank you Hagrid! I promise we'll be back down here within the week for tea and we won't forget Lily or Harry either." Remus responded pulling the other two out the door to head up to the castle.

Hagrid followed them to the door and waved them goodbye while taking a hold of Sirius' bike and bringing it into his house; much to Sirius' dismay when he couldn't see it anymore.

James rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of Sirius' shoulder. "Come on Padfoot. We got to get up to Dumbledore's office and let them know we made it. Also it'll be better if we get to Lily and Harry now sooner rather than later."

At the mention of Lily and knowing the truth in that statement; Sirius turned white and sped up towards the castle leaving James and Remus in his mist. They sped up across the grounds and by a chance of luck (Or Dumbledore's doing.) the front doors were unlocked. They quickly made their way through the doors and down the halls barely paying attention to the students they were bumping into and getting weird stares from. It didn't take long before they started running down the halls think of just two things- Lily and Harry.

It wasn't long before they reached the all too familiar golden gargoyle leading up to the headmaster's office.

"Cauldron cakes." James said swiftly as the Gargoyle moved aside. Seeing the spiral staircase; Sirius steps faltered and he looked slightly hesitant to go on. James was the first to notice the lack of another's footsteps as he turned around to face the significantly frozen man; prompting Remus to do the same.

"Are you alright Pads?" James asked mildly.

"Hmm." Was all Sirius could say…. Or- well squeak.

James pursed his lips to keep from smiling. "I asked; _are_ _you_ _alright_?"

Sirius looked at the staircase and back at his brothers; posing a question of his own. "Is your wife going to kill me slowly or quickly?"

James let out a breath. He honestly wasn't sure; on one hand he knew Lily would want to make as slow and as painful as possible to teach Sirius a lesson; but on the other hand Lily has mellowed after she had Harry that she might just make it quick and easy; but Sirius put Harry in danger and while he knew Sirius didn't think of that he knew Lily just might torture him before she killed him. "Honestly Pads I don't know; but I can tell you I've had very good times with you and I will think fondly of you for the rest of my life."

Shockingly; this did not cheer Sirius up; in fact it made him glare at his grinning brother. "Prongs!"

James gave him a polite smile. "Yes my dear Padfoot?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him angrily. "That is _NOT_ funny!"

"On the contrary…"

"No it's not! Why would you say that?" Sirius whined.

Now it was James' turn to narrow his eyes at Sirius. "Because Siri; what you seem to forget that Harry is not just Lily's son; he's mine too. And he already had to be moved to safety once tonight but you just _had_ to go get your bike."

Remus; who was watching the whole scene; decided to intervene now before it got ugly. "Come on Padfoot, you know Lily won't kill you. She might tragically maim you but she won't kill you. And Prongs you know Sirius didn't think about that when he-_very_ _stupidly_- went to go get his bike. And besides we already punished him at the lake remember?"

Sirius grumbled about his hair at the mention of the lake and James took the opportunity to take a quick look at Sirius' head and smirked. Remus rolled his eyes at the two and turned back to the gargoyle; that was getting very impatient; and walked up the stairs. James turned to Sirius and saw he was still looking nervous and decided to take pity on him.

"Scared?" James asked mildly.

Sirius shook his head and raised his chin. "No." He said in what he _thought_ was a confident voice.

James cracked a smile despite himself. "Fine then but just so you know you can hide behind me when you think Lily will start to maim you." He told him as he started to walk up the stairs.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the James' back. "Comforting James; really comforting." He said sarcastically.

"That's what I was going for." Came the cheeky reply from up the stairs. Sirius; despite the thought of meeting _she_-_who_-_must_-_not_-_be_-_named_; he chocked back a laugh and nervously went up the stairs James and Remus went up only moments before.

When Sirius reached the top he found both Remus and James waiting for him. Sirius didn't even touch the top step before he heard the faint crying of his godson through the door and more than one person trying to give him comforting words. Remus took one look at Sirius and gave him a comforting smile before he opened the door leading to his doom.

Behind door only led to louder voices and much louder baby screams. The three of them watched as not only Lily was trying to calm Harry down but it also looked like she recruited Dumbledore and McGonagall as well. The past headmasters were all looking onto the sight with their fingers placed in their ears while all of the past headmistresses looked as if they wanted nothing more than to jump out of their portraits and comfort the hysterical baby.

Remus coughed once and immediately got the attention of everyone in the room- well everyone except for Harry and all of the portraits. Lily took one look at the group and narrowed her eyes dangerously. While Both Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at the three of them as if they had grown another three heads; however they didn't say anything as they knew now was not the time and they knew exactly what Lily was going to do. They weren't even in the room for a whole minute before a rush of red came into their view; successfully making Sirius hide behind James; who panicked and did the only reasonable thing to do and hid behind Remus.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU THINKING?"

"WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"LILY!"

"DON'T YOU 'LILY' ME JAMES! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Lily I would prefer it if you didn't murder anyone or speak about murdering anyone in my office if you would please."

"_SHUT_ _UP_! I DON'T CARE WE HAD TO MOVE MY BABY BECAUSE HE HAD TO GO GET HIS BIKE. YOUR BIKE SIRIUS REALLY? WAS IT REALLY THAT IMPORTANT THAT WE ALL WERE IN JEOPARDY BECAUSE OF IT? BELIEVE ME BLACK; WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU THEY ARE NOT EVEN GOING TO FIND A BODY TO BURY YOU MARK MY WORDS!"

"Mrs. Potter I must insist you do your best to relax. None of this screaming is going to get Harry any more calm."

At the mention of her son; Lily turned back around to where McGonagall was rocking Harry back and forth in a soothing matter trying to calm him. It was futile though; Harry's face was a bright red as he just kept on wailing up a storm. Lily rushed back over to Harry and took him out of McGonagall's arms and cradled him close to her trying to calm him. "Hush now Harry its okay I know you're upset. Its okay sweetie your godfather was just being a moron it's okay now."

Despite everything Sirius let out a huff of indignity; which earned him a swat on the back of the head by both James and Remus. Sirius narrowed his eyes at them but one glowering look from Lily was all it took to put him back behind her husband's back with nothing more than a 'meep' of fright.

Lily nodded; satisfied before turning her upmost attention onto her son. Seeing this; Sirius took the opportunity to run from behind James and Remus and run behind McGonagall.

"Mr. Black is this absolutely necessary?" McGonagall asked warily as her former student took cover behind her. To any student coming in this would look quite ridiculous, but for her it was quite a regular occurrence; since she had known these four students for the seven years they had been under her wing and the four years they've been out of school working for the order. Despite her firm belief in never having any favorites, these four had certainly been hers….. Even though they did cause most of her hair to go gray far too early in life in her opinion.

"Did you see Lily's face?" Sirius asked fearfully, making sure he was safely behind the woman who; despite her stern demeanor and all of the detentions; was the first mother figure he had ever known.

McGonagall took a quick look at the younger woman and turned back to Sirius. "Sit down Mr. Black I will take care of this."

Sirius looked at the fuming protective mother and back at his former head of house. Somehow he wasn't under the belief he would get out of this alive. McGonagall saw this look and spoke to him again. "_Now_ Mr. Black."

Sirius; having forgot he was no longer a student; rushed to the nearest seat (which was only a foot away) and sat down like a very obedient puppy. It took all of James and Remus' strength not to start cracking up at the scene before them. It didn't help that Dumbledore was also looking like he was deeply amused at the situation as well.

After giving one last look to Sirius to make him stay in his seat; McGonagall turned and strode over to Lily; who was still holding the crying toddler to her chest protectively and glaring daggers at the seated pup-…_man_.

"Lily I understand you are more than upset with Sirius and you have every right in the world to be. What he did was not only wrong but also incredibly foolish-"

"How is this _helping_?" Sirius demanded in a harsh whisper that did nothing to mask the anxiety in his voice.

McGonagall gave her signature glare to Sirius to make him shut up before continuing. "_However_; as much as you want to, I don't believe killing him is quite the right way to go about this."

Lily gave a snort in disbelief.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. Now any lower year Gryffindor would have cowered at the sight of Minerva McGonagall raising her eyebrow and pursing her lips like that; but Lily Potter knew her former head of house well, well enough to know that she was just trying to keep a smile off of her face.

"Now I believe killing Sirius will _hardly_ teach him any good since he won't actually be alive to learn his lesson."

Lily grinned in spite of herself at these words. She also knew her former head of house well enough to know where this was going. Unfortunately for Sirius; so did he.

"I believe as proper punishment for his stunts Mr. Black would be more than delighted to help madam Pince organize the library for the first week while you all are here." McGonagall finished off with a gleam in her eyes.

"_WHAT_?" Sirius shouted and then winced as soon as baby Harry started screaming even louder at the sudden noise level; making Lily Rock him some more and glare at the man while the headmistress of the past were scolding him for scaring the baby. "Why can't Lily just kill me instead?" Sirius furiously whispered Lily turned to McGonagall with the same question written on her face.

McGonagall turned to him and gave him a stern glare. "Because Mr. Black, one: you will not be dying on my watch, and two: because when I heard about the stunt you pulled you almost gave me a heart attack. Is there anything else you would like to know?" McGonagall asked with forced politeness.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Where ever did you get that lovely haircut Ma'am it looks wonderful?"

Being as hard as it was, neither James nor Remus could hold in a snort as they both covered their mouths in attempt to keep quiet; especially with Lily glaring at them like that.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the man and pursed her lips together. "Anything _else_ Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head and looked down guiltily and had to stop himself from squirming under the gaze of both Lily and McGonagall. He realized he didn't exactly think things through but it was his bike! He needed her!

After a long silence (for the adults at least) Dumbledore thought it best to wrap things up. "Well I do believe we've all had enough excitement for one night, I asked the house elves to set up a set of rooms for the five of you. They should be putting up the finishing touches by now as I've been keeping them prepared in case any order member needed a place to stay at a moment's notice. They are located close by the kitchens right behind the portrait of 'The Dining Ladies and Night's' the password is 'Lemon Drops'. Now I apologize as I will not be escorting you to your rooms as an old man I tend to tire earlier on in the evening and I do believe the four of you would like the time to get there to yourselves; am I correct?" Dumbledore asked; his eyes twinkling. Seeing the slight but sheepish grins he got answered his question. "On that note I bid you all a goodnight. We will discuss more in the morning." And with that he strode up the stairs in his office and disappeared through one of the doors.

Seeing as James went to Lily to try and sooth their son; Remus headed for the door, but not before turning to Sirius. "Well Padfoot my friend, this has to be a record. You became the first Hogwarts graduate to ever receive detention _after_ you finished school." Remus grinned cheekily at him.

"Keep it up Mr. Lupin and you will become the _second_ Hogwarts graduate to ever receive detention after you finished your schooling." McGonagall warned the young man sternly. Just because they were her favorites and were the children she never had, didn't mean she wouldn't let anything slide by her now. In fact that's what made her harder on them.

Remus did not need any more persuading than that as he left the office in a mad rush; leaving the rest of the group to chuckle slightly in his absence.

Sirius watched as McGonagall, James, and Lily all tried to soothe his crying godson. He took a glance at the door and saw Remus left it open in his rush to escape without detention. He took another glance at the little group; none of them were watching, he got up out of his chair and tip-toed towards the door to get out as quickly as he could. He was almost home free before-

"Oh and Sirius?"

Sirius froze in his spot and turned to the red-haired witch. "Yes my dear Lily?" he asked in what he clearly thought was a jauntily voice.

Lily gave him an all-too sweet smile that fooled nobody and had everyone slightly backing away from her. "Since you happen to be the reason my son had to wake up and is now _screaming at the top of his lungs_ I believe you should be the one to put him back to bed don't you?"

Sirius gulped and took a step over to the mother and son duo and stretched out his arms, taking the screaming baby out of Lily's grasp. He took in his little godson's features and noticed the red blotches on the baby's face from all of the crying. He rubbed the child's back trying to soothe him but nothing was working. He turned to give a helpless gaze towards the rest of the group but the all gave him looks of 'you do it'. Moaning in defeat; Sirius cradled baby Harry to his chest and walked out of the office taking Harry with him.

Finally McGonagall turned to the couple. "Well it seems I am no longer needed for the night am I correct?" she didn't resume until she got two nods in return. "Good. Now I must go as curfew is just about to come and I have first patrol of the castle. So goodnight, and do try to stray too far now won't you Potter?" McGonagall asked with what Lily thought was amused wariness; which would have made absolutely no sense if it was anyone other than James Potter and his partners in crime.

"Why my Dear professor; whatever do you mean?" James asked her charmingly while putting his arm on his wife's back and rubbed it._ Yes it wouldn't have made any sense if it were anyone else._

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and turned to Lily.

"I'll make sure he stays in line professor." She reassured her gracefully; taking a step closer to James and allowed him to pull her into a hug.

"Make sure they _all_ stay in line Mrs. Potter." McGonagall told her with a hint of a smile before she strode off down the stairs.

With the headmasters office now to themselves; James pulled Lily in for a kiss on the lips and didn't let her go until they both had to breathe.

"What was that for?" Lily asked after opening her eyes to look at her husband and catching her breath.

James just shrugged and pecked her again on the lips. "No reason really; just happy you're safe." Despite all of her anger at Sirius and distress over the family's protection; Lily couldn't help but smile at him and pull him in for another kiss.

"Come on Lils," Jams said after they broke apart. "Let's go meet up with Sirius and Remus hopefully they've gotten our son calmed down by now." And with that he turned to the open doorway that he almost made it to until…

"Oh and James,"

James; lip twitched as he knew what was coming and turned around with an innocent look on his face. "Yes my dear Lily?"

Lily glared half-heartedly at him as a blush rose on her cheeks. "Do you mind telling me how Sirius' hair is both pale pink and yellow?"

James gave her one of his charming smiles as his eyes danced in amusement. "Why Lils, whatever do you mean?"

"James Charlus Potter what did you do?" his wife asked him in a mock stern tone.

James took a deep breath and leaned against the door frame, taking a side glance at her. "Think of it as punishment for making us all have to move from Remus' apartment to here."

Lily tried to keep her stern face, she really did but the twitch of her lips and the shine in her eyes was all James needed to see to tell him she approved.

"And he doesn't know?" she asked him.

Her husband scoffed and cocked her a half-grin. "Trust me; if he did he would be hiding under a cloak and under the covers of his bed until it wore off."

Lily giggled and walked over to James and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She pecked him on the lips and together they walked out of the headmaster's office and shut the door; drowning out the mutterings of what just happened from the portraits of headmasters and headmistresses past.

* * *

Meanwhile Sirius was getting some odd looks from the few students in the hallway. He glared at a few snickering sixth years as he walked past; he didn't understand what the bloody hell was so funny. But it seemed that whatever it was was following him around like a shadow and for the life of him he could not figure it out. _Maybe Peeves is following me…._

Sirius patted Harry's back; who-_miraculously_- started to calm down. He was still crying but he was starting to get tired out. Sirius rubbed his back some more and whispered in a calming voice. "It's alright now Harry. No more flooing tonight I promise; I don't want to make your mother go psycho on me again."

It wasn't long before they got to the portrait Dumbledore had described. There were four elegant ladies laughing all together while the two of the knights' were sitting with them drinking Ale watching the other two knights' having a sword fight with each other as a game.

Sirius tried talking to them and saying the password to get their attention but they were all off in their little world- well _painting_- and he tried raising his voice and saying the password even louder to get them to hear him; which also proved to be fruitless. He ended up getting aggravated and banged on the frame with his fist. _That_ got their attention.

All eight nobles in the painting turned and looked at him with annoyance. "You there, what is the meaning of this!" demanded one of the knights that were drinking Ale as got up from his seat and splashed his cup around. The four ladies took a look at him and immediately started giggling and they weren't giggling over how good he looked either; which annoyed Sirius as now the portrait figured out what was so funny when he couldn't.

"You weren't answering me! I said the password twice already, any louder the whole castle would have heard it!"

"Well." One of the ladies said haughtily. "You could have gotten our attention a little nicer couldn't you?" the three other ladies nodded along with her.

Being as he had little Harry with him; Sirius tried to reason with the portrait. "Look I'm sorry alright? I just want to get my godson into bed. He's a bit upset."

At the mention of his godson all of the ladies looked at the baby in his arms and cooed over how adorable he was.

"Ohhh look at him he's got such chubby cheeks!"

"And his hair-"

"And that cute little nose!"

"And those eyes are absolutely gorgeous!"

The cooeing and the 'awwing' would have gone on much longer if one of the knights that was dueling not a moment ago hadn't stepped in.

"I say good fellow what has happened to your-"he was beginning to make a gesture upwards when one of the ladies; who had walked around the table to coo at Harry; elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hush Sir Hugh; we promised we wouldn't say anything." She spoke with elegance eyeing the godfather and godson sight.

"Say anything to whom?" Sirius asked growing slightly alarmed. He had a pretty good idea who actually but he hoped he was wrong.

The knight; Sir Hugh; looked at her then at Sirius and Harry and his lips twitched as he waved his right arm opening the hole in the wall. "Go on in my good sir. I bid you goodnight and I hope to see you tomorrow looking not quite as colorful."

Sirius didn't know what Sir Hugh had meant by that but knew that the other in the portrait did as they all laughed quite loudly. Without even stopping to think Sirius all but jumping into the portrait hole and slammed the painting behind him. Walking in he found Remus sitting on one of the couches already reading a book as he walked to him and deposited Harry in his lap; startling the ever-living-daylights out of him.

"Padfoot whats-"

But the rest of his sentence was drowned out by Sirius opening and slamming doors trying to find something. Finally he found it. The loo; he rushed right in and stared at himself in the mirror in horror. His hair- his beautiful black silky hair was no more. Instead what took its place was_ stringy half-pink and half-yellow hair!_ it felt like a lifetime Sirius was simply staring at the horrible sight of his once-beautiful locks before he lost it.

Throughout the entire castle the screams of one Sirius Black could be heard like the sound of a banshee in one's ear.

"_**MY**__**HAIR**_**!"**

* * *

Voldemort Looked down at the three cowering humps of filth on the floor with distain. "So let me get this cleared up now." He said in his sickly vicious voice that had all three of his followers trembling in fear. "You had _James_ _Potter_ and his cronies in your mist- and yet you _let_ _them_ _escape_?" he spit of the last word like venom and the three death eaters shivered.

"Th-they were up in the air m-my L-lord. W-we had no way t-to f-f-follow." A brave death eater spoke to the floor when his master was no longer looking at him.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted in a cold voice. The two other death eaters flinched at the screams of the third; knowing that could have just as easily been them.

"The Dark Lord did not ask for your _pathetic_ excuses Rosier. If I wanted to hear about your foolishness I would have asked!" he snarled; taking off the curse with great reluctance.

"Y-yes-s-s m-my l-l-lord, M-my big-g-gest ap-p-ologies." Rosier muttered as loud as he could right before kissing the hem of his masters robes.

Voldemort's lip curled at the man as he kicked Rosier right in the face; smirking as he fell back to the floor. Then he caught sight of the other two death eaters who were cowering from his wand. He tightened the grip on his wand as he sent the Cruciatuscurse at the two of them in turn.

"What about you Karkaroff? And you Rookwood? Do either of you have anything to say after your _pathetic_ failure?" he asked as he heard the soothing sound of their screams at his hand. He took off the curse to let them speak. "Well?" he demanded harshly.

"N-n-n-no m-m-mm-y L-lo-or-rd." they spoke in unison.

Voldemort looked at them as if they were filth and turned away. "The three of you will stay here and out of action until I deem you worthy enough to serve me again. In the meantime you will serve as house elves and as such none of you will require a wand." He told them firmly holding out his empty palm. The three death eaters turned white and flinched as if their lord had asked them to cut off their own arm. However; their fright over handing over something so precious to them; looked as disobedience in the eyes of the dark Lord and he cast another crucio at them. "_NOW_!" he barked.

The three death eaters all scrambled on their knees to reach their lord and all of them handed in their most precious item of all; leaving them utterly defenseless.

Voldemort examined the wands in his hands before placing them all on the table. "Good, now get out of my sight I no longer wish to see you unless I call for you am I understood?"

"Y-y-yes m-my Lord" the three spoke as they kissed his feet and left in a mad rush to comply with their master's orders. They were almost out of harm's way until the dark lord spoke again.

"Bring Wormtail in; I wish to speak with him."

"Y-yes my L-lord." They spoke in harmony before rushing out the door.

Lord Voldemort chuckled at their cowardly actions in their wake and examined the wands left to him. All too soon Voldemort sensed the presence of his most cowardly follower yet.

"Come in Wormtail." Voldemort beckoned. He heard a slight squeak and then footsteps coming into the room slowly and stop midway.

"It has come to my attention Wormtail," he began as he turned his blood red eyes toward the puny man. "That you have failed me in the simple task I had asked you to complete. Is that not true?"

Wormtail found himself unable to speak. He knew what was coming but he couldn't get the words out to answer his master.

"And now you have lost your role as a spy; did you not?" Voldemort continued on in a slightly edgy voice as his patience was- once again- on thin ice.

"M-m-my L-lo-rd I-I'm s-s-sor-"Wormtail tried to get out but couldn't.

"Crucio!" Voldemort watched in satisfaction as Wormtail's screams filled the air. "Don't try to give me your apologies Wormtail; you have failed me." He said as he kept the curse on Wormtail for quite some time before taking it off.

"You won't fail me again Wormtail." Voldemort stated as the rat furiously shook his head in agreement. His sobs were loud and pitiful. It made Voldemort smile in satisfaction.

"Get up Peter. And wipe that filth off of your face." Voldemort ordered after allowing a minute of pathetic weeping. Peter flinched; but he did as he was told. He stood up; favoring his left leg and looked to the floor in attempt to hide his tears. This was the end and he knew it. He couldn't even begin to imagine how if he had never even taken the mark in the first place if he would have lived longer, he was sure his master wouldn't let him live after failing him so much in one night.

That was until…..

"I believe it is very fortunate for you that I still have use of you." Voldemort said as if it caused him great pain to actually say it.

"M-my L-Lord?" Peter asked; hardly daring to hope.

Voldemort's lip curled in slight disgust "Yess; as pitiful as you may be, you are still my only follower who has managed to become an animagious; a talent in which I was most shocked you could actually possess. Not only that, but seeing as you are unregistered many people would not know to take a second glance at you if you were to listen in on them in your-"Voldemort studied Peter for a moment and sneered when he flinched. "_Natural_ form; which is what I require you to do for the time being."

Wormtail looked to his master in confusion.

Voldemort's hand tightened on his wand but he fought the urge. It would do no good for Peter to be wriggling on the floor in agony for his stupidity right before he told him what to do. He might forget it.

It was gracious of him how much leniency he showed his followers.

"What you will be doing is find out where the Potters are now; and when you do find a way to slip through the cracks and bring that blasted child and his parents to me so I may kill their son while they watch."

Peter recoiled at the cruel smile playing on Voldemort face and bent down to crawl over to the Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his robes in gratitude.

"Y-yes m-my L-lor-d" Peter whispered.

**A/N- soooooooo not a week like I said in my last update and I am so sorry! Now before you all find out where I live and kill me with dull pitch forks let me say this- I am so so so so so so so so so a million times over sorry I didn't update for over a year! The reason why I haven't is because this story (as much as I love it) has been giving me crazy writers block. I had he first two pages done when I uploaded the last chapter but I haven't been able to write anything other than that. I went onto this page so many times to get ideas and try to get something to flow from my head down to the keyboard but for months it was futile. I got in a hundred words maybe every once in a while but nothing solid. It wasn't until a week ago that I was able to continue and I just kept writing every chance I got. This chapter is a solid 24 pages which is my longest chapter yet for this story and I promise you that I will do my best to keep it up even though posts may be slow. I will never abandon this story no matter what!**

**Answers to my reviews**

**There weren't really many questions in the reviews. I know I may have answered a few of them in this chapter so there is nothing to do here. I will however bring in the Longbottoms but I'm not sure on when. And yes I did read the prequel with James and Sirius and I loved it!**

**Like I said before I am really sorry for not updating in so long and I hope you all forgive me for it. I promise I won't ever abandon this story as well as any of my others even though updates maybe slow.**

**Now 54 reviews, 2 communities, 58 favorites, 82 alerts and 8,449 hit total. I have to say I love you guys so much and to whoever is reading this now I am thrilled that despite the fact that this hasn't been updated in so long you are still reading. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I hope this chapter hold up to your standards because I'm really nervous on how it turned out. Let me know what you think! love ya!**


End file.
